Why Speds Shouldn't Write Anime
by canadianbumsEH
Summary: warning: this fanfiction is for everyone who every wished anime characters existed as real people. 2 friends get in a accident and wake up in a different world, there's denfinalty going to be tons of yaoi's and lemons. this story is also very retarded.
1. Intro

This is our first fanfiction (we switch writing every  
  
paragraph or so) and were going to rate it for peoples  
  
15 and up. the beginning is boring and stupid but once we  
  
enter the strip club in yu-gi-oh world you'll be hooked.  
  
we already lost our first draft once (it's somewhere at  
  
sarah's house, i hope her parents don't find it), but this  
  
time we added more detail, the first draft didn't have  
  
enough (*snows inside bathroom* *chokes on snow*  
  
*kenshin saves annette*) anyways, this story is has  
  
everything, comidity, romace, action, and popular anime  
  
characters from shows like inu yasha, rurunio kenshin,  
  
pokemon, yu-gi-oh, yu yu hakusho, trigun, and FLCL (fooly  
  
cooly). 


	2. Walking on Highways while Drunk

Why speds shouldn't write anime  
  
by: annette and sarah  
  
it was a normal day in maryland, so annette and  
  
sarah were really bored, so they decided to hang out.  
  
they were surprised annette's mom even agreed to it  
  
after the "tomato innciddent." Annette is a freak/rebel  
  
18 year old, her life is her sped band, anime, and her dog  
  
penny. Her hair is long and brown, but she wishes it was  
  
bright red. You'll never see her without wearing spikes  
  
or black. Sarah is a year younger then annette (17) but  
  
is still taller then her. she's odsessed with anime too,  
  
thanks to annette and katleens' sister. Her hair is long  
  
and brown, but she want's her hair purple. she hangs  
  
out with annette cuz she doesn't have a life.   
  
So...anyways, the two speds were going to go to  
  
kathleens house, the singer in there kick ass band. But  
  
annette and sarah got into annette's mom wine and shots  
  
and where really high. so it was dark and they were  
  
drunk and they started walking on a highway. They saw  
  
a bright light and heard a honking noise, but they were  
  
so drunk and stupid they didn't know it was a car. the  
  
driver tried to avoid them but in the process the speds  
  
blacked out. When annette and sarah awoke they were  
  
in.... 


	3. Oh Great, not the Pokemon Cast!

Inu-yasha world! they were so happy. then world  
  
war 3 started cuz annette wanted to go see inu yasha  
  
(the sexiest charater in that anime who always kicks  
  
sesshomaru's ass, did i mention he's sexy?) and sarah  
  
wanted to find Sesshomaru (inu-yasha's older brother  
  
who still loses to his little and sexier brother). Then  
  
they relized that they were lost, tired and hungry in the  
  
middle of...  
  
The virindian forest! sarah and annette were so  
  
caught up in arguring that they didn't notice a slutty  
  
bitch, ugly retard, and gay faggot pass by. the bitch was  
  
named misty, she was noisy and annoying so she asked  
  
what was wrong, but annette and sarah cussed her out.  
  
everyone was yelling and screaming at each other and  
  
they didn't noticed a woffetbucket hot air balloon rise  
  
above the trees. then retarded ash started spazing cuz  
  
team rocket was going to steal there pokemon, brock  
  
was to interested in flirting with james that he didn't  
  
care. Annette and sarah hated ash, misty, and brock so  
  
they helped team rocket kick there asses. team rocket  
  
were much cooler in real life, jesse was a hardcore  
  
punk and james was a heavy metal mohawk freak. after  
  
some more drinking and talking about how stupid normal  
  
people are, team rocket was nice enough to give annette  
  
and sarah some pokemon. the pokemon they recieve  
  
were... 


	4. Enter the Strip Club!

Charizard, Haunter, and Flareon for annette, and  
  
vaporeon, psyduck, and goldeen for sarah. They also  
  
gave the speds some disguises that they didn't need  
  
anymore. annette looked like some Vespa women who  
  
rides on a scooter from the show flcl, sarah dressed  
  
like mamemi from flcl. they said good-bye to team rocket   
  
and walked until they came to a town in yu-gi-oh world  
  
(but i thought we were in inu-yasha world?!). They walked  
  
pass all the boring buildings and crap until they came to  
  
a strip club. they went inside to check it out (and to  
  
escape little kids!). inside there was this unbelievably  
  
sexy man stripping on a shiny golden pole. he was down  
  
to his last piece of clothing, a purple thong. he was tan,  
  
muscular, and had tatoos on his back. as he pulled off  
  
his thong he looked straight at sarah. her eyes widened  
  
as she saw his huge "millenium rod." it was love at first  
  
sight!!! who was this naked man!? sarah HAD to know.  
  
she dragged annette backstage and they saw...  
  
The purple thonged stripper having sex with brock!  
  
....whoops, my misstake, it was really brock and yu-gi-oh. 


	5. Too much Gay Sex! lemons and yaio

The purple thonged stripper having sex with brock!  
  
*sarah smacks annette*  
  
....whoops, my misstake, it was really brock and yu-gi-oh.  
  
yu-gi-oh was moaning in what sounded like pain, and  
  
brock had this evil look on his face as he let out a  
  
manicial laugh, "MUHAHAHAHAHA...FUCK BITCH!!! those  
  
were my balls!!"  
  
annette has somehow managed to jam her foot  
  
between the two and gave brock a kick "where it  
  
counts." sarah ran over to yu-gi-oh with a look of  
  
sympathy on her face and said, "hahaha...you got raped  
  
ass!" yugi started crying like the pussy that he is and  
  
when he was done he explained that he was being raped,  
  
he was trying out a new sex postion that was "difficult."  
  
He thanked annette for trying to save him anyways. she  
  
informed him that she didn't care if he was getting raped  
  
or not (we hate yugi), she just didn't want to see gay sex  
  
in the hallway (YAOI!). yugi started to cry again, and  
  
annette went to go pee in disgust. sarah contiuned her  
  
search for the purple eyed stripper. she wandered  
  
through the hallway, glancing at all the doors that had  
  
the cries of pleasure behind them. she stopped at  
  
instinct at a door where all was silient, she decided to  
  
"invesigate." she opened the door and saw the purple  
  
eyed stripper (marik) having sex with bakura (aka...borky  
  
or annette's brother) and a pillow. for no apparent  
  
reason there was a white kiddie chair with a cowboy hat  
  
on it that looked really out of place. she closed the  
  
door and figured he just wasn't worth it. oh well, there  
  
were other sexy guys in the world! meanwhile annette  
  
was peeing in the bathroom saying to herself, "oh yeah,  
  
that feels good..." 


	6. Peeing in the Mysterous Bathroom

...you see annette likes to drink coffee in the morning, a  
  
lot of coffee, and she hadn't peed all day long. she was  
  
about to piss her pants so when she saw the sign for the  
  
bathrooms:  
  
womens - left Mens- right  
  
she didn't have enough time to think which was which.  
  
well the truth is annette doesn't know her right and  
  
left, but i don't want to be a total retard in this  
  
fanfiction. so anyways, she went to the bathroom on  
  
the... *holds up hands in shape of L's*.....left....*thinks*....  
  
no....the right...wait....left, oh forget this, we'll never  
  
know.  
  
yeah, when she enter the bathroom it seemed, well,  
  
different. there were rubber gloves (aka juicy tubes or  
  
condoms) and toilet paper all over the ground. not to  
  
metion it smelled like shit. sinks were hanging from the  
  
walls and a annoying flickering light was the only light  
  
source in this "mysterious" bathroom. igorning all of  
  
this, annette ran to the nearest bathroom and pulled  
  
down her pants. the feeling she experienced was  
  
amazing, like no other. moans of pleasure escaped her  
  
mouth and she though about how she needs to stop  
  
drinking so much or go pee more often. if she didn't find  
  
this bathroom she would have pissed her pants and had a  
  
major sweatshirt emerceny.   
  
at the same time a young man about 20 entered the  
  
bathroom. his hair was long and coppered colored, it  
  
was carlessly tied back in a pony tail. on his  
  
left....ummm...right...errr...on one of his cheeks he had a  
  
deep scar encarved in the shape of a X. his eyes were so  
  
beauiful and innocient. he had a smile that was so sweet  
  
and sexy. (wow! i'm actually going into detail! *takes out  
  
pokemon party hats to celebrate*)  
  
he innociently unzipped his blue kamoto and started  
  
peeing in one of the sinks on the wall.   
  
annnette who has been peeing for the past 5  
  
minutes, FINALLY finished and said aloud (thinking she  
  
was alone) "oh...yes...yes...that felt soooooo good...  
  
*sighs*...."  
  
a very turned on kenshin stared at the stall from  
  
were the noise was coming from, imagining what was  
  
happening behind it. then sadly he knew he never would  
  
be that lucky, unfortantly he forgot how to become  
  
battiosia, and everyone knows he's way sexier when he's  
  
psycho.  
  
now annette has a thing for talking and peeing so  
  
she randomly started talking aloud to no one, "damn...  
  
i'm hungry..."   
  
she started to dig through her goth pants,  
  
sweatshirt, and backpack and she finally found what  
  
she was looking for....A JAW BREAKER!!!! she stuffed it  
  
in her mouth and began to suck on it VERY loudly.  
  
kenshin was still standing at the "sink" day  
  
dreaming about the mysterious bathroom sex addicts (-as  
  
in plural) behind the stall. you see, kenshin is a huge fan  
  
of lemonly rated-r fanfiction, for everynight he stays up  
  
until 4 am reading and imagining detailed anime sex  
  
(sounds like someone you know, EH?)  
  
back to annette who was sucking on a jaw breaker  
  
behind a bathroom stall..."wow! i can fit the whole thing  
  
in my mouth now! *suck* *suck* *suck* ....hehehe...i could  
  
do this all day *suck* *suck* *suck*"   
  
kenshin wanted to breakdown the bathroom stall  
  
and watch, maybe be even join this "action" that he  
  
thought was happening.  
  
all of a sudden the cheap flickering light turned  
  
off. annette, who is very uncomfortable when peeing in  
  
the dark, started screaming in fear. a second later the  
  
lights turned back on, "ahh...ok, all better...please don't  
  
do that again..." said annette. just then the lights  
  
flickered off again, "STOP IT! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHH"  
  
yelled annette. this pattern of the lights and annette  
  
screaming contiuned for another minute or so until the  
  
lights stayed on.  
  
kenshin, who was completely turned on and very  
  
horny, walked over to annette's bathroom stall and  
  
opened it. inside he saw annette sitting on a toilet with  
  
her pants down (underwear up) still sucking on a jaw  
  
breaker. then kenshin did one of those anime fall things.  
  
"hey! join the party!" said annette, as she handed him  
  
a pokemon party hat.   
  
"ummmm....." said a disappointed kenshin. he put it on  
  
and looked adorable.   
  
annette pulled up her pants and put her jaw  
  
breaker away. she walked over to the "Sink" and tried to  
  
wash her hands.   
  
"Dammit! the sink is broken!" said annette angrily,  
  
you see annette loves washing her hands, therefore this  
  
really pissed her off.  
  
"You know, that's not a sink" said kenshin "guys piss  
  
in that."  
  
annette paused for a while and then answered, "...i  
  
know...."  
  
"if you want i have these little packaged towelets"  
  
he said, and oftered then to her.  
  
her could tell that annette was slow so he grabbed  
  
her hands and washed them for her, he even washed her  
  
face which was messy from the jaw breaker.   
  
"Who are you?" kenshin asked.  
  
"i'm annette, leader of the super naturnelles!"  
  
"ummm...ok? you look lost, do you need help?"  
  
"how did you know i was lost?! are you a super  
  
naturnelle too??!!?"  
  
"well...your in the men's bathroom..."  
  
"huH?"  
  
"nevermind, just come with me"  
  
kenshin held annette's hand and they walked out of the  
  
mysterious bathroom together.  
  
later down the hall they saw sarah they saw sarah  
  
talking to the strip club's owner, miroku... 


	7. Flying and Fucking with Jin

....he had seen her peeking in on marik, bakura, and the  
  
pillow, and rejoiced at finding a fellow pervert. he came  
  
up behind her and felt her up. she smacked him on the  
  
head so one of those anime bumps popped up. then she  
  
helped him up.  
  
"hi i'm sarah!"  
  
"i'm miroku," he replied, "nice punch."  
  
"thanks!"  
  
they started talking about anime, rated-r fanfiction,  
  
lemons, and yaoi. sarah said she liked yaoi best, while  
  
miroku didn't care as long as "something" was happening.  
  
they continued to talk until they came to annette and  
  
kenshin, walking out of the guys bathroom....together.  
  
"wow annette! i didn't know you had it in you to be so  
  
slutty!" said sarah  
  
they did retarded high fives and introduced their  
  
"partners." sarah whispered to annette, "your guy  
  
would be sexier if he was evil!"  
  
"i know," annette said, "*tear* *sob* but he's stuck  
  
being a good guy (in this fanfiction...)" (we all know  
  
kenshin is so much sexier as a man-SLAYER)  
  
they all left the strip club and started walking in  
  
some random direction. miroko had to go back, but left  
  
sarah with a "farwell grape." she lightly smacked him,  
  
but not hard enough to hurt. she really didn't mind at  
  
all, but she had her reputtion to think of. they somehow  
  
got into yu yu hakusho world (modern day japan) where  
  
upon sarah started to freak out because she wanted to  
  
go find jin (another super sexy guy that -get this- can fly)  
  
she didn't have to worry though because as she was  
  
spazzing she felt a gentle breeze caress her cheek.  
  
"WIND!" she screamed (sarah is the biggest wind  
  
freak) all of a sudden she heard a sexy voice with and  
  
irish accent say, "top o' the morning to you!"  
  
JIN the windmaster floated down to the ground. he  
  
was wearing white pants (not good for sweatshirt  
  
emencerys) and a criss-cross shirt that showed off his  
  
muscular chest. *drools*  
  
Sarah ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"JIN!" she screamed, "your mine, NOT KATHLEENS!  
  
*gives kathleen a dirty look, grabbing jins ass*  
  
kenshin had to go back to the strip club because he  
  
was having "withdrawal." annette was disappointed but  
  
she cheered up when jin said that he could make them  
  
fly.  
  
"WWWWEEEEEE!" said sarah as gracefully glided  
  
through the air, annette wasn't as graceful and ran into  
  
a tree.  
  
all of a sudden sarah felt a sharp pain in her neck,   
  
"awww...who bit me?" she asked.  
  
"that'll be me my love" said jin (did you actually  
  
think it would be annette?)  
  
"what are you, a vampire or something" asked sarah  
  
hopefully.  
  
"yep, and a damn thirsty one too" he grinned,  
  
showing his fangs.  
  
"bite me again" she said, "this time harder!"  
  
"sure thing my love"  
  
she felt a jolt of pain minded with pleasure. (A/N:  
  
jin is sucking on her neck for god's sake, how could she  
  
not feel pleasure?) they flew over a cloud to "search  
  
for shikon shards *wink* *wink*"  
  
meanwhile, annette was lost because sarah and jin  
  
left her (hello...they were "busy") she forgot how to fly  
  
and plummeted towards the ground where she landed on  
  
vash the stampede, knocking them both out. when she  
  
came to.... 


	8. Come Back to Life Vash!

.....life again the first thing she said was, "ouch, my  
  
butt hurts!" and sat there for awhile rubbing it in pain.   
  
she felt something under her move and when she  
  
looked down she relieazed that she was sitting on a  
  
crumpled vash.  
  
"OH NO! i killed him! this man is dead! i killed him like  
  
that...well maybe more like ka-boom or ka-bang. but let's  
  
face it he's dead! totally dead! (-lines taken directly out  
  
of flcl)" said annette.  
  
annette sat there for awhile babbling on about  
  
what she should do, until after thinking very hard and  
  
remembering all the anime she ever watched she thought  
  
of a idea that might work.  
  
"COME BACK TO LIFE!" she screamed. not even a  
  
second later her lips where pressed hard against vash's,  
  
as she attemped to give him CPR.   
  
"Dammit! this isn't working!" she exclaimed, "look's  
  
like it's time for plan two."   
  
Annette didn't have a plan two so she sat there  
  
thinking until all those hours of reading rated-r  
  
fanfiction finally came in handy.  
  
"well, this worked on knives in that one fanfiction,  
  
maybe it will work on vash too." she said hopefully.  
  
She ran her fingers down his sexy trench coat  
  
unbuckling buttons and buckles. it took awhile to even  
  
get to his body suit; which was skin tight and black  
  
*drools* so sexy!  
  
when she found the fly to his pants she tried  
  
yanking it open, but it was stuck! she'd randomly mutter  
  
things to herself like, "dammit! i'll show sarah that 12  
  
by 3 doesn't mean it's rectanglular" or "i  
  
wonder...boxers or briefs..."  
  
after 10 minutes or sometime like that annette gave  
  
up and was so pissed off at the zipper that she kicked it,  
  
really hard........and then vash "magicially" woke up. he  
  
was screaming; loud enough for people miles away to  
  
here him.  
  
"your alve!" annette said joyfully as she jumped into  
  
vash's arms giving him a big hug.  
  
"what the hell did you do to me?" asked vash.  
  
"CPR...i saved you life" she answered proudly.  
  
"i wasn't dead.....i was awake this whole time!" smiled  
  
vash as he put on a big stupid face.   
  
"....ouch..." he said in pain while holding his balls in  
  
discomfort, "you sure can kick hard."  
  
"i'm sorry, is there anything i can do for you?"  
  
"something cold would be nice, but everything  
  
would melt in this desert."  
  
All of a sudden it started to snow.  
  
"what the fuck?! is this even possible?" questioned  
  
vash.  
  
"of course it is! i'm a super naturnelle, and i'm  
  
writting so anything is possible; even snowing in  
  
bathrooms." said annette who was acted really  
  
retarded.  
  
"where are you from? who are you?"  
  
"damn, your the second one to ask me today. *acts  
  
inportant* i'm am annette, leader of the super  
  
naturnelles, i come from the preppist hellhole in the  
  
world....severna park....dum dum dum"  
  
"well i'm vash the stampede, $60 billion double  
  
dollar outlaw."  
  
"here let me get you some ice...."  
  
Annette picked up a handful of snow and applyed it  
  
gently ontop of vash's dick (his pants are still on).  
  
she stared into his deep loving blue eyes and knew  
  
he was in pain, and not from her kicking him, he was  
  
lonely, mistreated, and had a dark past. his spikey  
  
blonde hair was so sexy as it blew in the snowy breeze.  
  
they sat there siently just staring into each others eyes,  
  
reading each other's thoughts and hardships.  
  
Vash noticed silent tears run down annette's face,  
  
he asked her what's wrong.  
  
"oh....nothing, you just remind me of someone i know  
  
(the guy from utah)....that's all"  
  
he hugged her closey to his chest. they relieazed  
  
how much they had in common and sat there together in  
  
the snow, telling each other their life stories and  
  
journey so far.  
  
mean while, sarah and jin were..... 


	9. Truth or Daredum dum dum

.....kissing passionately. sarah gasped as she felt his  
  
hands caress her....JUST KIDDING! (hahaha...you thought i  
  
was going to write a lemon didn't you?)   
  
no, they were really getting drunk and swimming in  
  
some random swimming pool. jin was wearing one of  
  
those long-ish guy swimsuits (it would be gay if he wore a  
  
speedo) and sarah was wearing her usual...a slutty biniki  
  
of course! then sarah was so drunk that she forget how  
  
to swim and started drowning. jin saw her flailing and  
  
lifted her out of the water just in time. she still wasn't  
  
breathing, so he gave her mouth to mouth. when she  
  
started breathing again the first thing she saw was  
  
beatiful blue eyes and adorable little horn. jin  
  
contiuned to give her mouth to mouth because he was so  
  
worried that he didn't relieaze she was alive, and she  
  
wasn't about to stop him! so instead she started kissing  
  
him back. jin was startled for a minute, but then relaxed.  
  
As they broke the kiss jin said to her, "you just can't  
  
get enough of me, can you?"   
  
"never" sarah replied.  
  
they started kissing again and hands started to  
  
"wander" and clothes started to come off, so the  
  
author decided not to write a lemon about herself and  
  
give them some privacy. (A/N: writing a lemon about  
  
yourself is like masturbation....feels good, but wrong)  
  
while jin and sarah were "in the bathroom" annette  
  
and vash were being speds. since it was snowing, they  
  
went to a convenient ski slope that just popped up out of  
  
nowhere. as they went up on the chairlift annette saw a  
  
tree that had many people's bra's in it. (A/N: during  
  
mardi gras season people screw under trees at the ski  
  
slopes and for some reason they always seem to forget  
  
their bras; annette thought they randomly threw bras  
  
on trees....i wouldn't be able to do that, i'd miss  
  
the....support!)  
  
so anyways, annette all of a sudden had this huge  
  
itch on her back, she couldn't reach it with her hand  
  
(short arms), so she took off one of her spikey bracelets  
  
and had vash scratch her back with it. annette was  
  
enjoying the itch scratching when all of a sudden she  
  
heard a small tearing sound and turned around to see  
  
vash with his stupid face on.  
  
"i didn't mean to do it!", he wailed, "your bracelet  
  
was just so sharp...."  
  
annette relieazed that the spikes had cut  
  
through her bra straps. she blushed for a second and  
  
pulled herself together, "what so i do?" she wondered.   
  
all of a sudden an idea came to her. she gave vash a  
  
sped grin and pulled off her bra, throwing it on the "bra  
  
tree." vash looked at her boobs really obviously and  
  
was disappointed to see....THAT SHE WAS FLAT! no, just  
  
kidding. he really was disappointed to see that she was  
  
wearing another bra that had been underneath the first  
  
one (A/N: annette really does wear 2 bras....weird!)  
  
she grinned at vash suggestively, "i wear 2 for  
  
support." she said in a slutty voice, but then ruined the  
  
effect by losing her balance and falling of the chair  
  
lift. vash jumped after her, "i'll save you, pretty lady!"  
  
he cried.  
  
once again they landed in "provocative" positions,  
  
but this time annette was on the bottom (she fell first,  
  
what could i do?).   
  
Vash woke up first rubbing his head and whimpered.  
  
he relieazed where he was and said "ooh, yes...hehehe, i'm  
  
the dominant one!" (A/N: sound familiar karasu?) Then he  
  
thought about how to get back at her for kicking his  
  
dick. He had a little lightbulb appear over his head.  
  
he started to gently stroke her.........ears (annette is  
  
very sensetive with ears). annette, not quite awake,  
  
moaned in sensual pleasure. then vash got really turned  
  
on and decided to be inventive. he stuck his whole finger  
  
in her ear! (bad idea) Annette sat straight up and  
  
whacked him really hard on the head, "EAR RAPE" she  
  
screamed.   
  
then she relieazed who had been touching her ears  
  
and cracked up. vash, who had been curled up in a little  
  
ball with his stupid face on, slowly uncurled and  
  
started "worming" his way towards her.  
  
i'm tired of writing about vash and annette, let's go  
  
back to sarah and jin....  
  
"oh jin!" sarah moaned breathlessy.  
  
"oh, yes!" he cried back.  
  
"HARDER!" she screamed.  
  
"i'm doing the best i can!" he replied.  
  
we returned to the two "partners" just in time to  
  
see them...."doin' the down an' dirty!" JUST KIDDING  
  
(Annette's note: again....dammit sarah, this is getting  
  
stupid now!)  
  
no, they were really playing SSX tricky! (A/N: for  
  
sarah, the goal of the game is just ram the players into  
  
each other and watch them get pissed off. 10 points if  
  
you hit the slutty bitch in the biniki!)  
  
Sarah was winning because every time jin got in  
  
front of her she would slam into him as hard as she  
  
could and basically knock out his player). when she got  
  
a full tricky bar and the gay music started playing  
  
annette's mom suddenly appeared out of no where and  
  
ripped the playstation cords out of the wall. she then  
  
disappered, leaving jin and sarah to find "something  
  
else" to do.  
  
Meanwhlie, annette and vash were at a bar singing  
  
kareoke and doing "the vash dance." everybody was  
  
laughing at them, but they were too sped to notice. then  
  
they went to an arcade and went on the DDR Max dance  
  
machine. they were really being serious and trying super  
  
hard to beat each other. (neither of them can dance  
  
worth shit, none of us can either!)  
  
just as Annette was about to win, she spazzed out  
  
on one of those complicated foot thingies and flipped  
  
over the back bar, landing on her ass.  
  
"owww....my but hurts!" annette said for the 2nd  
  
time in this fanfiction.  
  
at those words jin and sarah looked up from their  
  
video game to see annette rubbing her butt and looking  
  
pissed. sarah ran over to her and started crackling up  
  
at annette. then she went back, grabbed jin, and  
  
introduced him to annette and vash. he and vash were  
  
friends right away, and went to do some bumper boating.   
  
sarah pointed to jin and whispered, "13 X 3, beat  
  
that! oh, and you were right....it's not rectangluar....it's  
  
quite useable!"   
  
annette whisper back, "you can't really tell with  
  
those tight pants, too! reminds me of marik! also  
  
anything over 10 is show and tell, except for vash!"  
  
"Don't even start with me!" sarah screamed.  
  
Soon vash and jin came back, they were bored so  
  
sarah snapped her fingers and they were in a cool room  
  
with red walls, beer posters, and a blinking strobe light.  
  
sarah snapped her fingers again and a bed (for 2 people  
  
of course) a bunch of bean bag chairs, a video camera,  
  
and a really big tv appeared.  
  
"Ok, let's play true or dare!" sarah said.  
  
vash and jin groaned because they know all about  
  
what happens in anime fanfictions when people play  
  
truth or dare. sarah told vash that he'd be the first  
  
dareist, and to let her know if he needed any "props"  
  
*wink* *wink*.  
  
He got his stupid face on and said in his stupid voice  
  
to annette, "I dare you to stick you foot down the  
  
toilet."  
  
out of no where a golden toilet (like from sealab)  
  
appeared. annette ran over to it and began to flush her  
  
foot down the toilet. when she was done she struck a  
  
superhero pose and said "oh yeah guys! i'm so cool" (-  
  
that sounds like something kuwabara might say, doesn't  
  
it?)  
  
then annette turned to sarah and asked, "true or  
  
dare?". sarah choose dare of course (i'm not a chicken).   
  
"i dare you to....eat a tube of pudding really  
  
sluttily!" (crappy dare)  
  
"whatever." sarah said. she grabbed a convenient  
  
tube of pudding and started licking and sucking it  
  
provacatively, never breaking eye contact with jin. when  
  
there was just a little bit of pudding stuck in the  
  
bottom, sarah had to squeeze it out slowly, savoring  
  
every last drop. jin made a little whimpering sound in the  
  
back of his throat.  
  
"you never did me that well!" he said acousingly.  
  
sarah just laughed, "let me know when you turn to  
  
chocolate!"  
  
sarah turned to vash and said, "truth or dare?".  
  
vash chose dare, thinking it would have to be something  
  
really dirty from this little whore (damn straight!).  
  
"I dare you to....strip!" she said.  
  
Sarah put on the "marik stripping music (you can  
  
here it on radio disney)" and vash stripped to the beat.  
  
after 10 minutes of unbuckling his trenchcoat vash was  
  
still fully clothed underneath. sarah got bored and  
  
started teasing jin (irish people are so funny when their  
  
mad!)  
  
annette, however, never took her eyes off vash, and  
  
when she saw his scars she had to resist going up and  
  
hugging him (awwwww). when his bodysuit was finally  
  
off, finally, she wasn't thinking about hugs - she was  
  
thinking about his sexy ass and his huge "millenium rod!".  
  
she was also thinking about the answer to her question  
  
a few chapters ago about "boxers or brief?" you'd be  
  
surprized to know....neither! vash the stampede wears  
  
absolutely NO underwear (that's something to think  
  
about in bed at night!). he later claimed that underwear  
  
didn't allow for much movement. (translation: not  
  
enough room for a full-fledged boner).   
  
then vash turned to jin and said, "truth or dare?".  
  
he chose dare, vash dared him to..... 


	10. Ok, Now it's Getting Out of Control

".....ummmmm.....ummmm....stick your foot in the toilet?"  
  
vash said retardedly while wearing his dumb face.  
  
"dammit vash! is that the only dare you know!?"  
  
yelled jin.  
  
"come on guys, you know i suck at this!" vash said  
  
inociently.  
  
jin started to walk to the golden toilet to do the  
  
gay dare, but then sarah made another suggestion.  
  
"come on! you know what we all came here for and  
  
what we all been wanting....*gives jin a slutty look*. i  
  
have a dare for all of us...pick a "partner" and go fuck  
  
somewhere!"  
  
"yeah!" agreed jin and vash very excitily and happy  
  
and the whole thing.  
  
in a heartbeat sarah and jin were already  
  
occuplying the bed, leaving annette and vash alone.  
  
Annette just sat there, not thrilled or scared about  
  
the situation. mean while, vash slowly apporched her;  
  
all he was wearing was some boxers that sarah zapped  
  
out of nowhere. they were red and had the words, "ride  
  
em' comboy!" written in black on them.  
  
he wasn't sure what annette would do but he  
  
decided to do "whatever came natural." by now he was  
  
was right behind her, she was sitting between his legs;  
  
he started to hug and pull her closer to his body,  
  
annette didn't fight back at all. she knew he was having  
  
a boner because she could feel his rock hard (yes sarah,  
  
ROCK HARD!) dick touching her back.  
  
his hands that were orinigally holding her lovingly  
  
began to search for the zipper to her goth pants. vash  
  
slowly unbuckled her belt and evenually found the  
  
zipper he was looking for. he was so excited, he thought  
  
nothing would stop him now.  
  
All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain at his wrist. he  
  
tried to igore it and contiuned with annette's pants, but  
  
the pain got worst. when his leaned forward he saw  
  
annette's spikey braclets digging into the skin on his  
  
wrist, and maybe even a few drops of blood around it.  
  
(A/N: trust me, spikes are that sharp! sarah learned the  
  
hard way when she got me pissed.)  
  
"i'm not a fucking slut....so if that's the only reason  
  
you wanted me go find someone else, i'm leaving...." she  
  
said with sadness in her voice.  
  
She tried to get out but was stuck in vash's tight  
  
grip, vash didn't want her to leave; he loved her and  
  
never thought she was slutty. he stopped fooling  
  
around with her pants and began to hug her gently like  
  
before. but it was too late, just by loosening his she was  
  
already gone.  
  
vash sat there for awhile thinking if that just  
  
really happened. he was soon distracted by sarah and  
  
jin; their clothes were now throw in every direction, and  
  
moans and screams of joy were coming from under a  
  
rapidly moving blanket. vash began to look for his  
  
clothes (they were somewhere after the stripping dare),  
  
he knew he needed to talk to annette but wasn't willing  
  
to walk around in boxers at a time like this.  
  
meanwhile, annette has found her way back to the  
  
mysterious bathroom from chapter 6. she walked in and  
  
found out that another couple was already using one of  
  
the corners in the bathroom.   
  
she went into a stall and tried to go pee (peeing  
  
always makes annette feel better). she thought about  
  
what happened with vash in the room and thought how  
  
she was being to hard on him, she'd figure that she  
  
would make up with him when she finished peeing. she  
  
walked over to the "Sink" and tried washing her hands,  
  
again (i'm a slow learner!)  
  
"dammit! the stupid sink is still broken" yelled  
  
annette.  
  
she walked up to the couple in the corner and  
  
asked, "excuse me...do you have any towelets?"  
  
a familular face turned around and handed annette  
  
a small package, then went back to making out with his  
  
girlfriend.  
  
"kenshin?" is that you?" asked annette.  
  
kenshin didn't answer.  
  
annette opened the package and found a long latex  
  
condom.  
  
"ummm.....i don't think this is a towelet." annette said  
  
inociently while holding up the condom really obioviosly.  
  
the couple could careless about annette and began  
  
to moan in pleasure louder, hoping that she'd relieaze  
  
that they were "busy."  
  
"Hey....are listening to me?" asked annette, ".....i need  
  
a -........maddie? is that you?"  
  
the couple finally broke their kiss relieazing who  
  
was bugging them.  
  
"annette? what the hell are you doing here?" said  
  
annette's friend maddie, she blushed knowing that  
  
annette saw her and kenshin "together."  
  
"i don't know, but if you and kenshin are busy i'll  
  
leave now."  
  
"ok....thanks."  
  
Maddie and kenshin then decided to contiune in a  
  
stall. annette washed her hands in a water fountain.  
  
when she turned around vash was standing behind her  
  
with a sorryful expression on his face.  
  
"i don't think your some slut and i would never leave  
  
you to find someone to replace you. i won't do anything  
  
else you don't want to do either. am i forgiven?" vash  
  
saiid sweetly with the most inocient and honest look on  
  
his face.   
  
"oh vash!" cried annette as she hugged him like she'd  
  
never let go, "of course you forgiven, i'm sorry too; i  
  
really acted like a bitch..."  
  
they stood there hugging each other, not caring  
  
about anything else in the world.  
  
"come on, let's go be retarded somewhere else."  
  
suggested vash, "we'll finish that game of truth or dare  
  
later, sarah and jin aren't done yet."  
  
annette smiled as they walked into the bar  
  
together. inside they were surprized to see sarah and jin  
  
dressed and not making out.  
  
"about time, eh?" said jin, "i guess will finish our  
  
little game here then."  
  
annette and vash sat down and picked out were they  
  
left of in truth or dare...... 


End file.
